In the digital age, individuals and enterprises often find a need to secure information and/or hardware. For example, smart cards are often used by enterprises, and given to individuals, to provide access to secure environments (e.g., buildings, networks, financial accounts, etc.). Further, information can often be secured by utilizing computer-based hardware, comprise some form of cryptographic chip. A cryptographic chip typically provides a secure computing environment utilizing cryptographic services, including authentication primitives, to control access to data stored on a storage device. Access to a security-enabled device usually involves a shared secret (e.g., password) set up between the device and a user. Further, an administrator of the security-enabled device may also have a shared secret to access the device in case the user forgets their access information or the device needs to be managed in another way.